fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Direct Connection!
is the transformation phrase used by the Cures in Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! List of First Appearances Catherine to Cure Chaos --- Episode 1 Miyu to Cure Artistry --- Episode 2 Fortuna to Cure Purity --- Episode 3 Intan to Cure Sinfonia --- Episode 4 Ayanat to Cure Nova --- Episode 5 Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Sequences Every girl has to activate their Pretty Cure Connect Compass in order to transform. Catherine to Cure Chaos Miyu to Cure Artistry Fortuna to Cure Purity Intan to Cure Sinfonia Ayanat to Cure Nova Edith to Cure Faith Roxanne to Cure Vivid Alexis to Cure Eurovision Speech Cure Chaos Japanese '''Catherine: 道をリード！プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Chaos: 変化の無限のサイクル、運命のホールドをつかみます！キュアカオス！ Romanization Catherine: Michi o rīdo! Purikyua, dairekuto setsuzoku! Cure Chaos: Henka no mugen no saikuru, unmei no hōrudo o tsukamimasu! Kyua Kaosu! Translation Catherine: Lead the way! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Chaos: An endless cycle of change, grabbing hold of fate! Cure Chaos! Cure Artistry Japanese Miyu: リズムを感じます！プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Artistry: 芸術と才能フローを楽しみます, キュアアーティストリ! Romanization Miyu: Rizumu o kanjimasu! Purikyua, dairekuto setsuzoku! Cure Artistry: Geijutsu to sainō no nagare o tanoshimimasu, Kyua Ātisutorī! Translation Miyu: Feel the rhythm! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Artistry: Enjoying the flow of art and talent, Cure Artistry! Cure Purity Japanese Fortuna: 私の心を聞く！ プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Purity: あふれ無罪！キュアピュアリッティー！ Romanization Fortuna:'' Watashi no kokoro o kiku! '' Purikyua, Dairekuto Setsuzoku! Cure Purity: Afure muzai! Kyua Pyuarittī! Translation Fortuna: Listen to my heart! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Purity: Overflowing innocence! Cure Purity! Cure Sinfonia Japanese Intan: 魂を点火！プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Sinfonia: いつもとまらない, 化育のメロディ! キュアシンフォニア! Romanization Intan: Tamashī o tenka! Purikyua, dairekuto setsuzoku! Cure Sinfonia: Itsumo tomaranai, kaiku no merodi! Kyua Shinfonia! Translation Intan: Ignite my soul! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Sinfonia: Never stopping, the melody of growth! Cure Sinfonia! Cure Nova Japanese Ayanat: 明るく輝け！プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Nova: 革命に願いを！キュアノヴァ！ Romanization Ayanat: Akaruku kagayake! Purikyua, Dairekuto Setsuzoku! Cure Nova: Kakumei ni negaiwo! Kyua Novu~a! Translation Ayanat: Shine bright! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Nova: Wish upon a revolution! Cure Nova! Cure Faith Japanese Edith: ホーリートゥルース！プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ Cure Faith: 平和と真実あふれる！キュアフェイス！ Romanization Edith: Hōrī Turūsu! Purikyua, Dairekuto Setsuzoku! Cure Faith: Heiwa to Shinjitsu Afureru! Kyua Feisu! Translation Edith: Holy Truth! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! Cure Faith: The Truth Brimming with Peace! Cure Faith! Cure Vivid Japanese Roxanne: Cure Vivid: 明るいを、永遠の夢よ！キュアビビッド！ Romanization Roxanne: Cure Vivid: Akarui o, eien no yume yo! Kyua Bibiddo! Translation Roxanne: Cure Vivid: The bright, eternal dream! Cure Vivid! Cure Eurovision Japanese Alexis: '''音楽の完全な国! プリキュア、ダイレクト接続！ '''Cure Eurovision: 美しいヨーロッパからの曲！キュアユーロビジョン! Romanization Alexis: ''Ongaku no kanzen'na kuni! Purikyua, dairekuto setsuzoku!'' Cure Eurovision: Utsukushī yōroppa kara no kyoku! Kyua Yūrobijon! Translation Alexis: '''Countries full of music! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! '''Cure Eurovision: Beautiful songs from Europe! Cure Eurovision! Group Japanese Romanization Translation Trivia *This is the first transformation sequence where the cures do not all say identical phrases. Gallery Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever